


I kinda, sorta, love you

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anime inspired, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones had been suspended for fighting on the first day of school, even putting the  other boy in the hospital. His suspension had ended two weeks ago, but because of a new rotten attitude towards Achievement academy high school he still hasn't come in.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin free is a top student, excellent grades, impressive test scores, always studying. This is why he doesn't have many, or really any friends. This is also why the teacher picked him from all of the other students to take Michael Jones his missed assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kinda, sorta, love you

Gavin free is a top student, excellent grades, impressive test scores, always studying. This is why he doesn't have many, or really any friends. This is also why the teacher picked him from all of the other students to take Michael Jones his missed assignments.

Michael Jones had been suspended for fighting on the first day of school, even putting the other boy in the hospital. His suspension had ended two weeks ago, but because of a new rotten attitude towards Achievement academy high school he still hasn't come in.

"I don't want him to fail." Mr. Burns explains, handing Gavin a large stack of papers. Homework and notes from the past two weeks of class. "If he won't come maybe he'll at least do some work to not get expelled for good. I'd hate for the boy to miss out on an education just because of bad feelings towards the school."

Gavin sighs, but nods. "I'll take them to him."

"Thank you Mr. Free." The teacher hands him a piece of paper. "This is his address."

Gavin nods again, reading the address and recognizing it immediately. It's the apartment complex not far from his own house. At least he won't have to walk far to get back home afterwards. Room 273.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gavin walks slowly to the apartment complex, the papers for Michael tucked safely in his satchel as he watches the scenery. He's not looking forward to talking to the boy who knocked out a guy on the first day of school for bumping into him without apologizing, but he couldn't say no to the teacher. 

He takes a deep breath when finally arriving at the building, staring up at the brick structure. It' pretty old, older than the houses that surround it. Some of the bricks look as if they'd come out with a little tug.

Licking his lips, he adjusts his shoulder bag and walks inside. It smells instantly of old water and rust. Not a very good apartment building.

He pulls once more at the strap of his satchel, adjusting it on his shoulder when he steps into the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor. 

When the elevator stops and he steps out he wishes he had worn a jacket, it's colder here than it was outside. How can a building in Austin Texas be this cold? 

He shrugs it off, holding his breath as he knocks on the door of presumed Michael's family's room number.

A woman with curly red hair pulled back into a ponytail opens the door, looking Gavin up and down. She has money in her hand.

"you don't look like a pizza man." She raises an eyebrow, shutting the door the smallest bit as though she may slam it in Gavin's face.

"U-um." Gavin stutters, then swallows. "Is, um, Micool Jones, well, d-does he live here?"

the woman looks at Gavin again, surprised. "MICHAEL!" She yells back into the apartment "SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Gavin shakes his hands furiously, reaching for his satchel. "N-no I just came to- Um-" He digs through the satchel, reaching the papers forward and looking up to find not the woman from before, but a much younger boy, his age. He had the same red hair as the woman, falling in curls down to his ears. He's shirtless, revealing various tattoos on his body, a few video game characters Gavin recognizes along with a skull. Michael Jones.

"What do you want?" the boy asks, scowling brown eyes scanning Gavin, landing on the papers held out towards him. 

"Um. . .Homework." Gavin mumbles. "teacher asked-"

Michael takes the papers and slams the door, leaving Gavin frozen mid sentence. Seconds later he opens the door again, still shirtless and still scowling. 

"Come back and get these tomorrow." Michael says, not asking, telling. "I'm not gonna take 'em to the damn place myself, and YOU'RE the dumbass that brought them. So it's you're responsibility."

"Well, actu-" The door slams again, leaving Gavin frozen mid sentence. Again. This Michael Jones has worse manners than expected.

Gavin fumes on his way to his house. How dare he be so rude. How dare he slam the door in his face. Twice. Even worse, he'd probably do it again tomorrow, because as much as he wanted to just leave Michael alone forever Mr. Burns wanted the homework done and turned in, and Michael wasn't going to do that. There's no way he could do that much homework over night though, so what's the point in telling him to come in the morning?

He flops down onto his bed with a sigh. A nap. That's what'll make this day better. A nice, long nap.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Inspired by an anime~


End file.
